Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Ses yeux noirs de colère avaient rencontré ceux de la blonde, verts et lumineux, doux, profonds et absolument magnifiques mais, ce qui emporta définitivement son cœur fut tout autre chose...


_**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?**_

 **...**

Assise sur ce banc qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter depuis quelques mois, elle porta son regard sur l'entrée du parc. Et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Elle esquissa un léger sourire puis sortit un livre de son sac à main, l'ouvrant devant elle pour en tourner, de temps à autre, certainement pas assez souvent, les pages où nombre de mots y étaient tapissés.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment beau aujourd'hui mais, un agréable rayon de soleil perça le ciel pour venir se répandre sur le monde, apportant lumière et chaleur, illuminant les flots du lac se trouvant devant elle, se reflétant avec grâce dans la chevelure dorée de celle qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer depuis son banc, chaque dimanche de chaque semaine, pénétrant dans ce parc à 15 heures tapantes, jamais une minute de plus mais parfois quelques secondes de moins.

Une expression de satisfaction recouvrit bien malgré elle son visage alors qu'elle la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, appréciant ce jeans, d'un bleu foncé bien teinté, mouler parfaitement ses formes et mis en valeur par ce chemisier beige, au léger décolleté, qui lui servait de haut.

Regina la regarda prendre place, comme à chaque fois, contre le tronc de cet immense peuplier qui, en cette période de l'année venait de retrouver ses couleurs vives et verdoyantes.

Elle tourna soudainement une page de son livre, ayant subitement conscience qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de maintenir l'illusion pourtant, son regard empli de lueurs d'intérêt ne quitta pas la blonde qui au fil des mois écoulés était devenue pour son esprit, _sa blonde_ , la sienne et à personne d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi, il y avait de cela onze semaines exactement, elle avait fulminé de jalousie lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pénétrer dans le parc en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui ne cessait de la coller, allant même jusqu'à se jeter sur elle pour qu'elles roulent dans l'herbe et que cette bécasse en profite pour lui voler un ou deux baisers qui, elle devait malheureusement le reconnaître, lui avaient été rendus par la blonde. _''Ces fichus asiatiques sont vraiment partout !''_ avait pensé Regina en détaillant cette rivale, non par racisme mais totalement éprise d'une rageuse et aveuglante jalousie. Et, trois semaines plus tard, elle avait jubilé d'assister à une dispute entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui avait conduit à cette rupture qu'elle avait tant espérée.

Régina fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le couple que formaient les deux femmes, pourquoi se faire du mal en repensant au passé ? Elle secoua doucement la tête, tourna une nouvelle page de son livre et reprit son activité favorite : contempler sa blonde.

Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe, son dos reposant contre cet arbre, grand et majestueux, à regarder devant elle. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Régina n'en avait pas la moindre idée et donnerait cher pour le découvrir mais, elle avait parfaitement conscience que son propre esprit était en train de s'extasier devant cette jeune blonde.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, laissant ses souvenirs la ramener à leur première rencontre. Ce dimanche où la blonde, dans sa totale imperfection, avait trébuché sur elle, déversant sur ses vêtements la totalité de son gobelet de chocolat chaud à l'affreuse et entêtante saveur cannelle.

Régina avait bien évidemment vu rouge, furieuse que sa coûteuse tenue soit désormais bonne à jeter, et bien plus agacée encore par ce comportement typique de ceux ne sachant pas faire attention aux autres, se foutant totalement du reste du monde dans un mépris absolu des règles. La brune avait alors entrepris de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée par quelques mots piquants et bien placés mais, il en avait été autrement.

Ses yeux noirs de colère avaient rencontré ceux de sa blonde, verts et lumineux, doux, profonds et absolument magnifiques mais, ce qui emporta définitivement son cœur fut sa rencontre avec cette paire de lunettes, qui rendait la blonde totalement et irrémédiablement sexy.

Régina avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes à lunettes mais, jusqu'alors, jamais elle n'avait été envahie par cette irrévocable envie de s'accaparer une jeune femme et, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie face à cette maladresse avait été remplacée par un tout autre sentiment qui, l'avait laissée bouche bée et sans la moindre conversation.

Face à son manque de réaction, la blonde avait fini par quitter le parc et, hantée par ce merveilleux visage, la brune avait pris la décision, le dimanche suivant, d'une nouvelle promenade dans ce lieu, puis celui d'après également, puis l'autre encore, et s'en était suivie une série de dimanche dont elle ne tenait plus le compte.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page de son livre, ses yeux errant sur le visage de celle animant tous ses désirs et, un nouveau sourire appréciateur figea ses lèvres comme elle détaillait, une fois de plus, le visage de l'autre femme. Où, étaient logées sur son nez, de charmantes petites lunettes ovales, de couleur bleu foncé à la limite du noir, à la monture épaisse, lui donnant ce regard qu'elle avait trouvé mystérieux et délicieusement irrésistible. Elle lui trouvait un air à la fois sage et légèrement taquin qui n'avait pas manqué de la faire fantasmer pendant de longues nuits d'insomnie.

Régina détourna rapidement le regard comme soudainement, sa blonde venait de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, depuis quelques dimanches déjà, elle s'était plusieurs fois faite prendre sur le fait.

Elle tourna une autre page de son livre après avoir fait mine de regarder des canards se promener sur les eaux du lac et, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête. Sa blonde avait disparu. Un soupir de déception s'échappa de ses poumons, ce moment à l'épier avait été bien trop court à son goût.

« Le ciel est indécis, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Lui lança la blonde en s'installant à coté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Régina ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le ciel en essayant, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler son trouble et l'échauffement de ses joues qui menaçait de devenir visible.

« Vous venez souvent ici n'est-ce pas ? » Enchaîna la blonde, rompant le silence que seuls animaient quelques cris d'enfants jouant au loin et quelques piaillements d'oiseaux.

« Ce parc vous est réservé ? » Répliqua Régina, sans la regarder.

« Il devrait ? »

La brune se tourna alors vers elle.

« Quelle est cette réponse ? »

« Quelle est cette question ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je ne me le permettrais pas. »

Nouveau silence.

« Regardez ce nuage, » lança soudain la blonde, « on dirait un cœur. »

Régina leva la tête, pointant ses yeux dans la direction indiquée par l'autre femme.

« Vous avez une drôle d'imagination, » dit-elle après quelques instants de contemplation.

« Vous n'êtes pas très sociable. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? »

« Peut-être parce que vous avez envie de discuter avec moi ? »

« Que vous êtes prétentieux made-... »

« Emma. »

« Comment ? »

« Je m'appelle Emma. Et vous ? »

« Que vous êtes prétentieuse, _Emma_. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant puis, Régina détourna rapidement le regard, refusant de se laisser influencer par l'attraction qui se dégageait d'Emma.

« Votre livre est à l'envers, » finit-elle par entendre.

« Que dites-vous ? » Demanda la brune sans comprendre, plongeant de nouveau ses yeux vers le visage ravissant et, terriblement attirant.

« Vous tenez votre livre à l'envers. »

« Oh... »

Régina rougit soudainement, se sentant totalement prise au piège. Elle se racla la gorge en plaçant sa lecture dans le bon sens avant de décider de s'en débarrasser dans le fond de son sac.

« _La Fille de Papier_ de Musso ? » Reprit la blonde après de longues minutes.

« Vous connaissez ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors... »

« Vous lisez ce bouquin depuis, je ne saurais même pas vous dire tellement j'ai l'impression que ça date. Combien de pages fait-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« Vous l'avez avec vous chaque dimanche alors soit vous ne savez pas lire soit vous devriez l'avoir terminé depuis longtemps. »

« Vous savez que je viens chaque dimanche ? » Se contenta de répondre la brune, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite.

« Vous êtes là, assise sur ce banc chaque dimanche à 15 heures. Avec un petit parapluie les jours où le temps n'est pas cordial avec nous. »

« Vous me suivez ? »

Son regard était suspicieux.

« Non. »

« Alors... »

« Je viens pour vous. »

« Qu-... »

La brune se tut, ne sachant que répondre, trop heureuse d'entendre ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre depuis longtemps. Elle se contenta de plonger des yeux surpris dans ceux, irrésistiblement attirant d'Emma.

« Régina, » finit-elle par dire après de longues secondes.

Cette réponse fit sourire l'autre femme qui se leva du banc pour tendre la main, la paume tournée vers le ciel.

« Et bien, Régina, que diriez-vous de faire un bout de chemin avec moi pour apprendre à se connaître ? »

La brune, pour toute réponse, plaça sa main dans le creux de la sienne, un peu perdue dans les émotions qui étaient en train de l'envahir, se retenant de dire à la blonde que cette dernière avait la peau douce.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à marcher d'un pas calme et lent, perdues dans leur conversation, prenant machinalement la direction du lac pour en faire le tour, se laissant porter par l'instant un peu magique du moment. S'écoutant, se questionnant, s'intéressant l'une à l'autre, juste se laissant aller dans ce sentiment, naissant, qui prenait en otage leur corps au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

« Alors, » demanda soudainement Emma, d'une voix où l'innocence ne résidait plus, « qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez moi ? »

La brune se figea, surprise et un peu gênée. Un long frisson parcourut son corps lorsque, au détour du lac, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens et ajouta dans une petite moue :

« Rien ne vous plaît chez moi, Régina ? »

« J-Je n'ai pas dit cela... »

La brune entendait son cœur battre la chamade et, elle était persuadée qu'Emma en avait également totalement conscience.

« Que dites-vous alors ? »

« Reprenons la marche. »

Cette phrase, de trois mots, avait été prononcée bien trop rapidement pour qu'Emma ne puisse réagir et, bien malgré elle, leurs mains toujours liées, elles reprirent leur cheminement.

Mais, Emma stoppa de nouveau, forçant la brune à lui faire face :

« Allez, dites-moi Régina ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Je sais que vous ne cessez de me dévorer des yeux pourtant. »

« Vous en savez des choses. »

« Je vois votre regard sur moi. »

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

« J'aime ces coups d'œils, souvent appuyés, que vous me lancez. »

« Vous ne semblez pas être quelqu'un de difficile. »

« Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer au juste? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. »

« Et cette belle asiatique avec qui vous n'avez cessé de vous peloter ? »

« Nous peloter ? Mais à quelle époque vivez-vous ? »

« Ne changez pas de sujet ! »

« Que me reprochez-vous au juste ? »

« Ce que je vous reproche ? Vous êtes idiote ou vous le faites exprès ? »

« Je dois être idiote. »

« Balivernes, vous le faites exprès. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ramener cette fille au parc simplement pour me rendre jalouse, vous trouvez cela mature ? »

« Et après c'est moi la prétentieuse ? »

« Dites que je me trompe et je ne vous en parle plus. »

Silence.

« Vous ne vous trompez pas... Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? »

« Cela vient tout juste de me traverser l'esprit. Je n'en étais absolument pas certaine pour dire vrai. »

« Vous m'en voulez ? »

La brune secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Vos lunettes. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je trouve que vos lunettes vous donnent un air terriblement sexy. »

« Ah oui ? Je suis sexy ? »

« Vous l'êtes. »

Emma lui renvoya un regard rayonnant.

« N'ayez pas l'air si fière. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Vous mentez. »

« Non, je suis seulement heureuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes la plus belle femme qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer. Ramener cette fille était certes puéril mais j'avais envie de savoir si vous en pinciez pour moi. Je voulais vous faire réagir. »

« Cela a-t-il marché ? »

« Vous êtes difficile à déchiffrer mais je vous veux depuis si longtemps... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le coup du chocolat ? Vous croyez vraiment que ce n'était qu'un simple accident ? »

Un long silence suivit ce questionnement qui, ne méritait aucune réponse et sans que la brune ne s'y attende, les lèvres d'Emma vinrent sans prévenir trouver les siennes.

Un baiser qu'elle avait attendu et espéré depuis si longtemps, qu'elle eut du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Et, après quelques instants de flottement où Régina tenta de discerner le vrai du faux, elle accepta la réalité en scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres pour en prendre fiévreusement possession.

Ce premier baiser, qu'elle avait maintes fois imaginé timide et maladroit ne fut rien de tel. Il avait la saveur de l'attente, le goût du désir grandissant, le parfum de l'appartenance et le piquant des choses à venir. Régina pressa davantage son corps contre celui, chaud et délicieusement enivrant de l'autre femme, cherchant par ces actes à lui montrer qu'elle était désormais sienne avant de lui chuchoter, d'une voix ou le désir ne laissait place à aucune contradiction :

« Allons chez moi. »

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, vraiment. Un petit OS le jour de la St Valentin qui j'espère vous a plu, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu._

Merci à **Not gonna die** pour avoir corrigé mes affreuses petites fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que tu aimes cette petite histoire ;)


End file.
